ftoishimafandomcom-20200214-history
Gomusubi Go-24 Tengu
The Gomusubi Go-24 Tengu is a twin-engine atmospheric VTOL gunship and transport aircraft capable of carrying 12 troops. It is developed and produced by Gomusubi for the Yamatai Imperial Army. It is also used by the SNLF. Heavily armed and armoured, the Go-24 is one of the most widely used and iconic VTOL aircraft in the Imperial Army's arsenal. Development Design The Valkyrie's primary armament is a Multi-Laser that is mounted just to the side of the cockpit and two Hellstrike Missiles carried under its wings. The Valkyrie is also equipped with two door-mounted Heavy Bolters that are each manned by one gunner. This weapons load allows the Valkyrie, when using its VTOL capabilities, to stay on station once its troops have been dropped and provide air support or covering support fire during a difficult insertion. The Valkyrie can replace its Multi-Laser with a Lascannon, and can also replace its Hellstrike Missiles with 2 extra external fuel tanks for extended range operations. The aircraft can also be equipped with ejector seats, extra armour for the cockpit, flare or chaff launchers, infra-red targeting systems, and illumination flares. Overview The Tengu The AV-8B Harrier II is a subsonic attack aircraft of metal and composite construction that retains the basic layout of the Hawker Siddeley Harrier, with horizontal stabilizers and shoulder-mounted wings featuring prominent anhedral (downward slope). The aircraft is powered by a single Rolls-Royce Pegasus turbofan engine, which has two intakes and four synchronized vectorable nozzles close to its turbine. Two of these nozzles are located near the forward, cold end of the engine and two are near the rear, hot end of the engine. This arrangement contrasts with most fixed-wing aircraft, which have engine nozzles only at the rear. The Harrier II also has smaller valve-controlled nozzles in the nose, tail, and wingtips to provide control at low airspeeds.63 The AV-8B is equipped with one centerline fuselage and six wing hardpoints (compared to four wing hardpoints on the original Harrier),64 along with two fuselage stations for a 25 mm GAU-12 cannon and ammunition pack.6566 These hardpoints give it the ability to carry a total of 9,200 lb (4,200 kg) of weapons, including air-to-air, air-to-surface, and anti-ship missiles, as well as unguided and guided bombs.5167 The aircraft's internal fuel capacity is 7,500 lb (3,400 kg), up 50 percent compared to its predecessor. Fuel capacity can be carried in hardpoint-compatible external drop tanks, which give the aircraft a maximum ferry range of 2,100 mi (3,300 km) and a combat radius of 300 mi (556 km).5167 The AV-8B can also receive additional fuel via aerial refueling using the probe-and-drogue system. The British Aerospace Harrier II, a variant tailored to the RAF, uses different avionics, and has one additional missile pylon on each wing.68 The Harrier II retains the tandem landing gear layout of the first-generation Harriers, although each outrigger landing gear leg was moved from the wingtip to mid-span for a tighter turning radius when taxiing.69 The engine intakes are larger than those of the first-generation Harrier, and have a revised inlet. On the underside of the fuselage, McDonnell Douglas added lift-improvement devices, which capture the reflected engine exhaust when close to the ground, giving the equivalent of up to 1,200 lb (544 kg) of extra lift.6970 The technological advances incorporated into the Harrier II, compared with the original Harrier, significantly reduce the workload on the pilot. The supercritical wing, hands-on-throttle-and-stick (HOTAS) control principle, and increased engineered lateral stability make the aircraft fundamentally easier to fly.7172 Ed Harper, general manager for the McDonnell Douglas Harrier II development program, summarized: "The AV-8B looks a lot like the original Harrier and it uses the same operating fundamentals. It just uses them a lot better".73 A large cathode-ray tube multi-purpose display, taken from the F/A-18, makes up much of the instrument panel in the cockpit. It has a wide range of functions, including radar warning information and weapon delivery checklist.67 The pilots sit on UPC/Stencel 10B zero-zero ejection seats, meaning that they are able to eject from a stationary aircraft at zero altitude.7475 The passenger compartment is capable of holding up to 12 fully equipped troops or 6 stretchers. It has doors on the sides as well as a ramp in the rear. Armament The Tengu is heavily armed for infantry support and airstrike capabilities. It has a nose-mounted 12.7×99 mm four-barrel Gatling gun with 1,470 rounds. In addition to this, mounted to the right of the cockpit is a forward-facing 30×173 mm chain gun for anti-aircraft and anti-armour purposes. This is typically equipped with with 500 high-explosive depleted uranium-tipped rounds. Variants Sky Talon Vulture Specifications General characteristics ]] *Crew: 2–3: pilot, weapons system officer and crew chief (optional) *Capacity: 12 troops or 6 stretchers or 2400 kg cargo on an external sling *Length: 18.5 m *Wingspan: 16.9 m *Height: 4.8 m *Empty weight: 13,000 kg *Powerplant: 2 × Haguro-87 vectored-thrust turbofan Performance *Maximum speed: 1,100 km/h *Range: 2,000 km *Service ceiling: 13,000 m Armament *Internal guns: **1× 12.7×99 mm four-barrel Gatling gun with 1,470 rounds on chin mount **1× 30×173 mm chain gun with 500 rounds on right-side mount **2× weapon mounts on passenger compartment side doors *External stores: **4× wing hardpoints for 1,500 kg of external stores See also Category:Aircraft Category:SNLF Category:Yamatai Imperial Army Category:VTOL